This invention relates to novel packaging film with enhanced tactile feel characteristics that were formerly produced by fibrous web, which may be woven or non-woven. Films of the type described in the present invention have also been prepared by embossing plastic sheet to yield esthetically pleasing appearance with low gloss. The short comings of the latter films are the surface roughness, readily experienced when physical contact is made with the film surface, and the appearance of irregularities due to diffuse scattering of visible light. In appearance, these films are translucent, characteristically rough to the touch and noticeably audible with respect to the sound arising from physical contact.
Other techniques have been used to reduce the gloss and surface uniformity of plastic films to yield the highly desirable silk-like feel and appearance. For example, plastic articles can be prepared by a mechanical process to yield film of an irregular rectangular surface. Similarly, a portion of the surface of a plastic film can be embossed to exhibit a scintillating effect.
The short comings of the embossed films are the surface roughness, readily experienced when physical contact is made with the film surface, and the appearance of irregularities due to diffuse scattering of visible light. In appearance, these films are translucent, characteristically rough to the touch and noticeably audible with respect to the sound arising from physical contact. Therefore, a film which overcomes the deficiencies in esthetics and haptics that are prevalent in embossed films would be desirable.